disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Racers
'Disney Racers '''is a racing game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Disney Interactive Studios. Despite sharing the same name, the game has nothing to do with the Disney Parks merchandise of the same name. Plot The Shadow Blot has taken over several of the Disney universes and it's up to several heroes and villains to race for their lives and save their respective universes. Characters Default Unlockable DLC Characters Non-Playable Characters Tracks Mickey & Friends *Disneytown *The Wasteland Disney Fairies *Pixie Hollow *The Frigate that Flies Frozen *Arendelle *Valley of Rock Trolls The 7D/Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Mine *Jollywood *The Gloom's Grotto *The Evil Queen's Castle *The Spooky Forest The Muppets *The Muppet Theater *Gulag 38B Pirates of the Caribbean *Port Royal *Isla de Muerta Lilo & Stitch *Gantu's Ship *Hawaii Tangled *The Tower *Corona Kingdom Wreck-It Ralph *Sugar Rush Gravity Falls *Gravity Falls Forest *The Mystery Shack Cinderella *Castle of Dreams *Cinderella's Village The Lion King *The Pridelands *The Jungle The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad *Sleepy Hollow *Toad Hall Winnie the Pooh * 100 Acre Wood The Emperor's New Groove *Pacha's Village *Kuzco's Palace Cars *Radiator Springs *Tokyo Maleficent/Sleeping Beauty *The Moors *Forbidden Mountain Castle Hercules *Mount Olympus *Thebes Aladdin *Cave of Wonders *Agrabah Palace Gingereena * Tarroy Arts Academy The Haunted Mansion * Gracey Manor * Graveyard The Nightmare Before Christmas * Halloween Town * Christmas Town Atlantis: The Lost Empire * The Ulysses * Volcano Treasure Planet * Treasure Planet * Montressor Chicken Little *Oakey Oaks *Kirby's Ship The Little Mermaid *Atlantica *Eric's Palace DLC Tracks Big Hero 6 *San Fransokyo *Lucky Cat Cafe *Akuma Island DuckTales *Duckburg *The Money Bin *Magica's Mountain Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Ninchantiss Get a Horse!/1920's Mickey Mouse Cartoons * Cinema of Color (3DS and Wii U exclusive) Marvel Superheroes * S.H.I.E.L.D. Base * New York City Sofia the First * Enchancia Inside Out * Long Term Memory * Imagination Land * Dream Studios Star Wars *Tatooine *Hoth *Endor *Jakku Zootopia * Zootopia * Hopps' Family Farm * Tundra Town * Rainforest District The Jungle Book *Indian Jungle *King Louie's Palace *Rainforest Songs Used *Mickey Mouse Club Theme (Rock Remix) *It's a Small World (Epic Mickey Mix) *Who I Am (Instrumental) *The Frigate That Flies (Instrumental) *For The First Time in Forever (Rock Remix) *Fixer Upper (Instrumental) *Heigh Ho: Here We Go Now (Instrumental) *The Queen is Gone For Good (Instrumental) *The Muppet Show Theme (Instrumental) *The Big House (Instrumental) *He's a Pirate (Rock Remix) *Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) *Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (Instrumental) *Aloha, E komo Mai (Instrumental) *Kingdom Celebration (Instrumental) *Something That I Want (Instrumental) *Sugar Rush - AKB48 *Gravity Falls Theme (Instrumental) *Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo (Rock Remix) *I Just Can't Wait to Be King (Rock Remix) *Hakuna Matata (Instrumental) *The Headless Horseman (Instrumental) *Merrily on Our Way (To Nowhere in Particular) (Instrumental) *Heffalumps and Woozles (Rock Remix) *Perfect World (Instrumental) *Life is a Highway - Rascal Flatts *Real Gone - Sheryl Crow *Arabian Nights (Rock Remix) *Grim Grinning Ghosts (Rock Remix) *This is Halloween (Instrumental) *Christmas Eve Montage (Instrumental) *One Little Slip - Barenaked Ladies *Under the Sea - Kieth Ferguson *Immortals - Fall Out Boy *DuckTales Theme (Instrumental) *The Money Bin (Instrumental) *Mount Vesuvius (Instrumental) *Minnie's Yoo Hoo - Chris Diamantopoulos *Bundle of Joy (Rock Remix) *Dream Studios (Instrumental) *Star Wars Theme/Cantina Band - Meco *TIE Fighter Attack - John Williams *Victory Celebration - John Williams *Rey's Theme - John Williams *Try Everything - Shakira *Overture/Jungle Run - John Debney *I Wan'na Be Like You (2016) - Jeff Bennett *I Wan'na Be Like You (Classic) - Jim Cummings *The Bare Necessities - Frank Welker and Neel Sethi *The Bare Necessities (Classic) - Joel McCrary and Max Charles *Trust in Me (2016) - Kari Wahlgren *Trust in Me (Classic) - Jim Cummings Voice Cast *'John O'Hurley 'as The Shadow Blot (speaking) *'Terry McGovern 'as Launchpad McQuack *'Tress MacNeille 'as Daisy Duck, Mrs. Andersen's Anger *'Dave Goelz 'as Figment, Gonzo, Waldorf, Chickens, Zoot * '''Bret Iwan '''as Mickey Mouse *'Jim Cummings 'as Julius (Feral Mickey), Pete, Oppenheimer, Port, Winnie the Pooh, Peg-Leg Pete, Classic Kaa, Classic King Louie *'Chris Diamantopoulos 'as 1920's Mickey Mouse *'Raymond S. Persi 'as Peg-Leg Pete's Car Horn, Flash *'Megan Hilty 'as Rosetta *'Mae Whitman 'as Tinker Bell, Leiko Tanaka (Comic GoGo) *'Kristen Bell 'as Anna, Chrona *'David Ogden Stiers 'as Classic Doc *'Corey Burton 'as Classic Grumpy, Ghost Host *'Maurice LaMarche 'as Grumpy, Muskateer Villain Beagle Twin 2, Wasabi-No Ginger, Anger, Cyril Proudbottom, Mr. Big *'Stephen Stanton 'as Classic Happy, Sleepy *'Kevin Michael Richardson 'as Happy, Yang, Headless Horseman, Gantu, Comic Baymax, Finnick *'Dee Bradley Baker 'as Dopey, Crocky, Waddles, Zeke Halloway, Chewbacca, Snowgies, Nick Wilde (feral) *'Jeff Bennett 'as Classic Bashful, Muskateer Villan Beagle Twin 1, Shorty Beagle, J. Thaddeus Toad, Master William Gracey, Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel, King Louie *'Billy West 'as Bashful *'Bob Joles 'as Classic Sneezy *'Scott Menville 'as Sneezy, Jim Hawkins *'Bill Farmer 'as Classic Sleepy, Doc *'Steve Whitmire 'as Kermit the Frog, Statler, Chickens, Lips *'Eric Jacobson 'as Animal *'Matt Vogel 'as Constantine, Camilla, Floyd Pepper *'Bill Barretta 'as Dr. Teeth *'David Rudman 'as Janice *'Jared Butler 'as Captain Jack Sparrow *'Chris Sanders 'as Stitch *'Tara Strong 'as Angel, Aiko Miyazaki (Comic Honey Lemon), Disgust, Fru Fru, Spider-Gwen *'Mandy Moore 'as Rapunzel *'Sarah Silverman 'as Vanellope Von Schweetz *'Jason Ritter 'as Dipper Pines *'Kristen Schaal 'as Mabel Pines *'Alex Hirsch 'as Bill Cipher Dipper, Soos *'Jennifer Hale 'as Cinderella *'Richard Kind 'as Bing Bong *'Quinton Flynn 'as Timon *'Ernie Sabella 'as Pumbaa *'J.P. Manoux 'as Kuzco, Duke Weaselton *'Troy Baker 'as Young Captain Hook *'A.J. Locascio 'as Milo Thatch *'Chris Sarandon 'as Jack Skellington *'Zach Braff 'as Chicken Little *'Adam West 'as Commander Ace Little *'Jodi Benson 'as Ariel *'Kieth Ferguson 'as Lightning McQueen, Han Solo, Sebastian *'Mark Hamill 'as Luke Skywalker *'Anthony Daniels 'as C3-PO *'Ben Burtt 'as R2-D2 *'Nolan North 'as Newscaster, Deadpool *'Ryan Potter 'as Hiro Hamada, Hiro Takachiho *'Scott Adsit 'as Baymax *'Jamie Chung 'as GoGo Tomago *'Genesis Rodriguez 'as Honey Lemon *'T.J. Miller 'as Fred *'Damon Wayans, Jr. 'as Wasabi *'Jim Hanks 'as Woody *'Idina Menzel 'as Elsa *'Kari Wahlgren 'as Maleficent, Kaa *'Kate Higgins 'as Joy *'Jonathan Groff 'as Kristoff *'Susan Blakeslee 'as Classic Maleficent *'Santino Fontana 'as Hans *'Ginnifer Goodwin 'as Fawn, Judy Hopps *'Jason Bateman 'as Nick Wilde *'Frank Welker 'as The Shadow Blot (vocal effects) Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Abu, Horace Horsecollar, Baggy Beagle, Big Time Beagle, Poe DeSpell, Pegasus, Baloo *'Neel Sethi 'as Mowgli *'Max Charles 'as Classic Mowgli, Flounder *'Joel McCrary 'as Classic Baloo *'Chuck McCann 'as Burger Beagle, Bouncer Beagle *'Scott Weinger 'as Aladdin *'Tate Donovan 'as Hercules *'Josh Keaton 'as Young Hercules, Spider-Man *'Jim Meskimen 'as Genie, The Mad Doctor, Mr. Andersen's Disgust *'Robert Costanzo 'as Phil * '''Ben Shwartz '''as Randy Cunningham * '''Brittney Anne Pirtle '''as Gingereena * '''Fergie '''as Dollianne McFist * '''Persia White '''as Babi Driscoll * '''Grey Griffin '''as Magica DeSpell, Narrator (Pooh's intro) * '''June Foray '''as Magica DeSpell (archival recordings) * '''Melissa Fahn '''as Lilo * '''Kelly Osbourne '''as Hildy Gloom * '''Jess Harnell '''as Grim Gloom, Mr. Andersen's Joy * '''Ariel Winter '''as Sofia * '''Eric Stonestreet '''as Minimus * '''Bill Hader '''as Fear * '''Phyllis Smith '''as Sadness * '''Lori Alan '''as Mrs. Andersen's Sadness * '''Pete Docter '''as Mr. Andersen's Anger * '''Carlos Alazraqui '''as Mr. Andersen's Fear * '''Sherry Lynn '''as Mrs. Andersen's Joy, Mrs. Andersen's Disgust * '''Laraine Newman '''as Mrs. Andersen's Fear *'Josh Cooley 'as Mr. Andersen's Sadness Trivia *This is the second time after ''Mickey's Racing Adventure ''where Magica DeSpell is depicted as a protagonist *This game's version of The Shadow Blot appears to be a combination of the ''Mickey Mouse Works ''version of The Phantom Blot and The Shadow Blot from ''Epic Mickey Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Disney Crossover Category:Crossover game